losing jasper?
by jasper-lover86
Summary: picks up 5 years after the end of breaking dawn the cullens find themselves moving to new hampshire. alice has her most powerful vision ever where she sees jasper and the volturi. is she about to lose her whole existence? rated M for language & situations
1. preface

...picks up 5 years after breaking dawn

prologue

No...No...No...This can't be right! "Jasper? I don't understand. why?" I searched for the only eyes that ever could calm but i couldn't find them. he slightly lifted his head but quickly put it back down. "Alice I cannot live this life anymore. I continuously struggle everyday and it has just become too much for me." I tried to disagree and tell him how proud I was of him and how much, not only I, but the whole family feels he has progressed over the years but he cut me off before I could even start. "please Alice... don't make this harder for me then it already is. I can't live with making you unhappy. you can tell me all the lies you want but your feelings are the one thing tat cannot lie and I feel how depressed I am making you all the time..." for the first time I took my eyes away from jasper and looked at the hooded figure behind him with his hand on my sweet Jazzys shoulder. " you! you did this didn't you? you had made it pretty obvious that you wanted me and Edward the last time we were here, but to use my Jasper-" he finally spoke for the first time since they met with me " oh Alice. such the fool. did 'your' Jasper happen to mention that _he_ came to _us_?" I looked back to Jasper "Jazz? is that true?" he wouldn't even lift up his head. "you can at least look at me Jasper Whitlock!" he sighed but still wouldn't meet my eyes. "I cant disappoint you anymore...I've made my decision. this is my new home." I couldn't believe what he'd just said. "but Jasper...I love you, I need you! with everything thats happening with Bella... and now you?I'm not strong enough to deal with this on my own! Jasper please.." he finally looked up and i stared into his crimson red eyes and it was Aro who spoke now. "then join us young Alice and keep your love." I looked at the unrecognizable man that I loved with all my heart and soul and was completely torn. for the first time in my existence I didn't know if I could stay with Jasper...


	2. Chapter 1 the homecoming

_Okay so i do not own any of the Cullen (sadly!) this is a thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers and her creation of this twi-verse read and please enjoy!_

chapter 1

the homecoming

"Alice!" I could hear Bella tapping her downstairs "Alice come on already." I heard her sigh. "hang on Bella, you know I always have to look my best no matter what, but especially when it comes to my Jazzy. I thought you'd understand that better than anyone." Bella stopped tapping her foot and moved closer to the stairs. "yeah Alice I do understand but, we're only hunting in the woods of Forks not the Hollywood hills!" she started to laugh so I knew she wasn't mad anymore. as I came downstairs I looked at her. "there I'm ready! are you happy now?" I stuck my tongue out at her as she shook her head yes and laughed. " well Alice you always take for-_ever. _you'd think you'd be able to '_see'_ how long it would take to get ready. oh and by the way, you look amazing." I could sense the sarcasm as I stopped at the end of the stairs but I responded anyway. "well thank you. you have known me for what? 7and a half years now and yet you still don't _know_ me... this is Jazz's favorite outfit that is why it took me so long" I was in my comfy black skinny jeans my favorite ballet flats with a short sleeved green silky button with a black vest to tie the whole ensemble together. I looked over Bella who was wearing her normal hunting attire wit a slight change... she had on her jeans sneakers and instead of her normal plaid button up she was wearing a pretty blue blouse. "I thought you would do the same I mean it has been 2 long weeks since the boys left" Bella's face suddenly dropped into a saddened expression. "yes Alice I know and it is our last night in forks.. me and Nessie said our goodbyes to Charlie and Sue today" I placed my hand on Bella's arm. "hey Bella it's going to be okay. I promise you that much. come on I know you have to be anxious to see Edward because i am dying to see Jasper." I laughed at the pun I made but Bella still seemed down. "hey come on cheer up yeah?" she glanced up at me " Alice its been a very long two weeks for me. its the longest me and Edward have been apart since..." she couldn't finish her sentence but I knew she was referring to the time we had left after her 18th birthday fiasco. none of us like to talk about that, especially Edward and Jazz. even after both Edward and Bella both forgave him he just forgive himself until after Bella had Nessie and was turned. he says he's let it go but sometimes I know he still thinks about that night and hates himself for it. "Bella I know and I am sorry" she placed her hand over mine and gave me a warm smile. " its okay Alice I've just missed him. didn't you notice that I am wearing that blue blouse that you got me that Edward loves so much?" i laughed lightly. " yes Bella I did notice and I am very proud that you broke out of your normal habit." we both laughed "okay Mrs. Cullen we should start to head I see the boys becoming impatient with us and- OH OH GROSS! We need to go now!" Bella rushed back to my side. "what is it Alice?" i shivered but not from the cold "Edward has already decided that if we are not there in the next 5 minutes he is coming here and my lord! oh uuuuggggghhhhh! alright seriously move!" Bella laughed as we started out towards our boys.

We were running out towards our boys and I had an idea and from the look on Bella's' face she had the same idea. how often can you sneak up on Edward? not very often because the damn jerk can always hear you. so I filled Bella in and tried to glimpse into our own future that we had decided on and I could see us succeeding so Bella signaled for me to hold back until she had us both shielded so Edward couldn't hear us and Jazzy couldn't feel us. as she waved me we hung back behind a couple trees and listened in on the boys. " I swear jasper I bet its Alice that is holding up Bella! I can see Bella waiting on the stairs for Alice to be ready." I scowled at Edward and Bella mouthed sorry to me. " ya know Bella I may make you the first widowed vampire!" she held in her giggle and I scowled at her a bit I was about to make another when I heard my Jazzy. His voice always calms me just as his touch does. " You know Edward it may not be Alice that is holding them up maybe Nessie needed something or Carlisle perhaps. We don't always need to assume that its Alice." I loved Jasper so much. He always defends me regardless. I gave Bella a humph and turned my attention back to the boys. "You know Jasper i know you want to see Alice but can you please keep the volume of your thoughts down please? i really don't need to hear the things you wanna do to Alice. its very disturbing for me to hear." Jasper chuckled to himself. " You know Edward I can feel how much you wanna see Bella and your feelings are creating my thoughts so in reality you are causing me to think of Alice this way so can you keep your emotions to yourself?" both guys let out a hearty laugh. " I'm sorry Jazz I just cant stand being away from Bella for this long and it has been very stressful. but you have to ad,it that Alice does take a long time getting ready and can hold everyone up." i looked over at Bella again who wasn't even trying not to laugh. i was becoming very angry with bot of them. no wonder they got along so well they were both jerks! " Now Edward you know Alice may always takes the longest but she always makes it worth the wait because she always looks so-"

"So what my Jazzy? "I was perched up on his back like I was getting a piggyback ride. "You always look so beautiful so you make it worth the wait." he pressed his soft eager lips to me and you feel and taste the sweetness of our reunion. After our kiss broke I kissed him on his neck. "Oh Jasper you are the sweetest man I have ever known!" I made it a point to look at Edward for that last bit of my sentence. of course Edward ignored me and my intention to let him know that I had heard him. "Bella how did you guys manage to sneak up on us I mean I couldn't even hear that little one over there." Bella was no longer on Edwards back she was wrapped in his arms pressed against his chest. "Well me and Alice had this great idea to try and creep up on you guys so I shielded us so that neither of you could hear of feel us and who knew it would have worked!" me and Bella managed a high five "Yes Edward adding to Jaspers note can you please not be sure of what you want next i am too traumatized to fully enjoy Jaspers homecoming. i had to actually see what you wanted to do to Bella if we didn't get her fast enough! and again...eeewwww!" we all broke out into a laugh then. "Okay guys are we breaking into a separate hunt or going together?" its a good thing that not only do I have visions to see how Bella would've killed me if me and Jasper were to go with them I am also a girl who is also seeing my husband again after being apart for 2 weeks as well. so I would make it seem like I was being selfish with Jasper for Bella. "Well Edward I don't know about you but I missed my Jazzy and I would love some alone time with him!" Jasper gave me a disproving look and I jumped off his back shrugged my shoulders and took his hand and glanced over at Bella who me a grateful nod. I lead Jasper into the woods and we went off to hunt...

"you know Alice you don't have to be so mean to them. they haven't been together as long as we have so they aren't dealing with it very well. I mean Edwards tension from being away from Bella was making me miss Bella and anxious to get back to her!" my mouth automatically set in a pout. "so you came back for Bella?" he stopped me and pulled me in to give me the sweetest softest kiss. it was very sensual Jasper was always so gentle with me (like he could hurt me!) but it just added to the passion. he ended the kiss by biting my bottom lip that had been pouting out. "oh my little monster I will always come back to you and don't you ever forget that." he held me closer lowering his forehead to mine. I crossed my arm around his neck. " and are you telling me that you didn't miss me as much as Bella missed Edward?" and now it was his turn to pout. I always found his pouts to be irresistibly sexy. I nibbled on his bottom lip now and I heard him growl low in his chest and I pulled away. "Now now my Jazzy you know I'm game for anything except getting my clothes dirty. plus we need to hunt. I hate when your eyes are black so lets go hunt. i can smell the elk from here." I pulled away from Jaspers hold but I kept hold of his hand. " Oh and by the way nobody van ever miss you as much as I miss you whenever you are not by my side. I love you my Jazzy."I smiled at him and got the same response "as do I my little monster. as do I." and with that we sprinted off after our dinner.

_**A/N: hey guys this is my first story so be kind with reviews. hahaha i have always felt that Alice and Jasper never get enough love with fanfic after BD so this is my attempt to give it some lovin. please if you do not like the way i am writing something please please please tell me. also i am not a hater so i will recommend that if you are an Edward and Bella freak read work in progress it is a cute little love story that totally fits Edward and Bella if there were no vamps also this is my fav story on here and how i discovered this site please read million dollar baby. i am addicted to that story I'm dying to get the next chapters and believe me if you are anything like me you will LOVE this Edward. so check them out. hopefully i am able to update at least twice a week but i have some pretty long chapters and i have been writing random chapters ahead of where we are are now so here is wishful thinking! anyways thanks guys and i hope you all enjoy a bit from one of the other twi-couples **_


	3. Chapter 2 the last night

_hey guys so its the same as always the wonderful Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters from twilight i am just having a little fun with what she has given us =)_

chapter 2

the last night

me and jazz were walking back to the house when we heard Edward answering unheard questions. "because i told you that Jacob couldn't come with us." i knew exactly who he was talking to before Edward even said Jacobs name. i slowed the pace down and pulled jasper back. all of a sudden i couldn't help the thought that popped into my mind and i couldn't help the laughter that followed. jazz looked at me questioningly. "jazzy i was just thinking.. you know how Nessie wont age anymore when she looks 17?" he nodded still looking confused. "well think about it at some point we are going to come back to forks, because we always do. and we will go back to forks high..." he still wasn't getting it. " okay jazzy think about Nessie will be going back to high school too..." aaahhhh now he gets it. i saw the light bulb click for him and the smile appeared on his lips. "so now you get where i am going with this? Nessie is never going to be able to have any type of privacy and sneak around like your average teen i mean what with her future seeing aunt and her mind reading father...this poor girl is not going to have any fun. she is actually going to be going to school with her parents, poor thing!" i just couldn't help laughing i mean i know it was mean but it was pretty funny.

we finally walked up to the house and sure enough Edward and Nessie were on the porch having a "discussion" as Edward liked to call them but really it was the normal father daughter argument. "but dad! this just isn't fair! it is bad enough that you are making me leave my home, which i don't mind too much, then it was an argument in itself at the idea that Jacob would be coming with us. and now he cant go to school with me! dad come on!" i swear it was still weird to see how Nessie looked and it was always weird to hear her call Edward dad and even weirder to her call Carlisle grandpa. "Renesmee i said no. he isn't old enough to register himself and two he looks about 25 i think thats a little old to enter as a freshmen dot you?" Nessie went into to full pout mode. "you know me and your mother could hold off on Dartmouth for a year an-" i couldn't even try and hold in that burst of laughter. Edwards jaw clenched Nessie looked confused and jazz pulled on my arm to try and hint to stop laughing. "whats so funny guys?" Bella walked out of the front door. "Alice was just thinking about Nessie having to go to school with us." even Bella could contain her giggle. " man if i were you i would have died if Charlie went to school with me!" Nessie stood up and stormed off. "stupid never aging vampire parents! this is the worst thing that could ever happen to a kid!" we all laughed and Bella came down to Edwards side. "Edward we cant go to school with her and you know that as much as i do." he sighed which was always the sign that he knew Bella was right. " well i am sorry Bella Jacob is not going to school with her and that is the one thing that i am not budging on."

"no. Edward i completely agree with you and i will have a talk with her." all of a sudden i wasn't looking at Edward and Bella i was staring at Emmett hitting a home run ball out of a clearing but it wasn't here in forks it was somewhere i have never seen before. "what is it Alice?" jaspers lips were at my ear and he was whispering. he always knew the difference in my visions and when to worry and when not too. " we are going to be breaking in our new home." Edward heard my vision. "Emmett is going to love you." i know!" we all headed inside for our las night in this home.

I walked into mine and jaspers room with his hand in mine. jasper sat down on our sofa and pulled me onto his lap. me and jazz never showed affection in public we were always a more private old fashion kind of couple. i didn't even need the physical affection in private either. i knew how much jazzy loved me just by the way he looked at me and that love just went deeper whenever he did touch me. when he kissed me he touch every part of my soul and i couldn't have asked for anything more in life then him. jazz was my life and if i ever lost him i really have no clue how i could survive without him. "Alice do you have any clue how hard it is for me to be away from you?" he whispered against my lips. i pulled away from his kiss. "not as much as i miss you. but you know what gets me through our time apart?" he looked at me with the sweetest gaze "tell me." i kissed him again " whenever i have a vision of our embrace when you come back. that is why i never worry because i see us together before it even happens. those visions are what i hold on to and how i know you are always coming back to me." that pushed him over the edge and he kissed me with full force. "i love you my little monster more than you could ever know" i kissed him back with everything i had.

it was weird for me because for some reason, even as i was in a true moment of bliss, i couldn't help this feeling overtaking the joy i was feeling. i had to fight the feeling that something bad was about to happen. "whats wrong Alice?" i wasn't surprised that he asked i just didn't know how to answer. something in my heart was telling me to not to tell him that this feeling had something to do with him. "jazz its just..i don't know maybe its just the whole us leaving. i think everything is just hitting me." he hugged me and tucked my head into his chest. "but Alice my love, we have moved around plenty of times and you have never felt this way before." i was silent for a few seconds while i just listened to jazz breathing in and out. "every other time we have left we haven't had friends to leave behind. i know Bella is one of us now and she is coming with us but it is because of her that we do have all these friends here so i can honestly feel for her." he was rubbing his hand up and down my back. "oh Alice my love...i can feel you and i can understand it but we will be fine. we will never be able to keep friends for a long time and we will make new friends in new Hampshire." i kind of felt bad for lying to him and i was afraid that he could me and i prayed that he racked it up t what i was telling him. i couldn't think of anything else to tell him so i let him comfort me all the while feeling guilty. i peeked my head up and kissed him and i knew he fell the urgency in this kiss. he picked me up and we moved over to the bed. as he laid me down i saw the hunger in his eyes and it wasn't the type of hunger that could be cure by elk. the hunger in his eyes was one that could only be tamed by me. i craved for his touch that conveyed all the love that words could never express.

a few hours later we headed downstairs with the few bags that we had to take and again we walked into another discussion. "but dad grandpa said i could drive!" i already knew the outcome of this argument and i wasn't about to even get in the middle. "actually Nessie i said if your parents approved i don't see a problem with you driving one of the extra cars." Edward glanced at Carlisle and then back to Nessie " look Nessie i am your father and i really know whats best for you." Nessie had the stubbornness of both her parents and for the record that is very bad. i knew i didn't want to leave jaspers side so i sent my thought to Edward about me and jazzy driving together so it didn't start another fight. that was one of the good things about the relationship between me and Edward. we have to verbally communicate with each other and sometimes that was perfect. Edward actually was okay with the idea. "okay well we will drive the Porsche!" everyone looked at me with confused and annoyed faces. "thats perfect Alice because i don't like the idea of her driving that" Nessie looked between me and Edward " does that mean you're letting me drive?" Edward nodded and Nessie jumped into Edwards arms and gave him a huge hug "oh daddy i love you!" he hugged her back "on one condition Nessie..." she backed out of his arms "of course! you always have a catch! so am i driving with you or mom?" he was chuckling at her response " actually Nessie neither.. i am allowing you to drive but you will pair up with Jacob. i trust him enough with you to make sure you don't get hurt." she jumped into Edwards arms again "oh daddy thank you!" as i glanced to my side jazz was gone i looked to Edward and Carlisle answered "he went to put the bags in the car with Emmett"

"wait... dad do you really think i cant drive?" we all looked to Edward "ummm..." we all burst into laughter at the look on Edwards face. "whats so funny guys?" Jacob jogged in the door with his bag of clothes "great.. i knew i smelt dog breathe!" Nessie shoved out of Edwards arms and flew into Jacobs. "dad can you please be nice to my Jacob?"

"yeah bloodsucker!" Jacob had a huge grin on his face "and can you be nice to my father? by you calling him a bloodsucker you are calling me one too" Jacob looked down at Nessie. "and me too Jake..." Bella was at the foot of the stairs. "bells, Nessie I'm sorry its just-"

"your humor" both Nessie and Bella said at the same time which caused the group to laugh. "oh nice gang up on the only wolf. you wouldn't be talking this trash if my pack was here!" the laughter continued as we moved out of the house "Alice have you told Emmett yet?" i looked ahead to see Emmett and my jazzy packing up the cars. "no I'm gonna tell him when we get there. i don't see it happening until Thursday anyways." jazzy spotted me and smiled i felt like there was something off in his smile though. it looked a little strained but i wasn't sure. i hated when there were so many emotions influencing him because i never knew if it was his true feelings or someone else's. "have you seen Bella?" i looked around by the cars and didn't see her. "moms upstairs in her room." Edward was heading inside put an arm on him to stop him. "Alice i think i should be the one to talk to her. shes struggling with the move and she needs support." i could see the strain Edward was by the way Bella was handling this. "Edward i really don't mean to be disrespectful but i really think you are the last person she wants to talk to.." he gave a deep breath and i could see the anger and hurt in his face but before he could talk i went onto my point. "what i mean is you try to soothe her by telling her what you're supposed to tell her. i think she is tired of hearing its gonna be okay. its a good change and so on and so on. i think she needs to vent and just be heard"

"Alice i can do that for her and i do listen. i don't think you can listen without interrupting." as i was about to defend myself from his harsh words we were both cut off "well i think Alice is right Edward. you really try and shield her too much and you really don't understand what she is going through." Rosalie stepped up in between me and Edward. Carlisle looked over at the three of us and walked up to Edward. "Rosalie is right Edward i think Alice and Rosalie are the two best people in the house that can reach Bella." Edward went to protest. "my son trust me. i know she is your wife and the mother of your child but sometimes even you wont be able to get through to her. let them try." Edward just looked at Carlisle and gave in "fine go please just don't upset her more than she already is."

"please Edward do you think we are men?" me and rose chuckled as we went to talk to Bella

we rounded the corner into Edward and Bella's room and she was leaning against the wall looking out the window. "Bella.." Bella just continued to gaze out the window when she answered. "did Edward send you up here?"

"actually it was quite the opposite. he wanted to come up here himself and it was Carlisle that convinced him it would be best if we came up here." Rosalie moved closer to Bella as she spoke and was next to her now. "Alice...Rosalie..look i appreciate all this concern but i really just want to be alone right now. i don't mean to be rude but none of you really understand what I'm going through."she was partially right about me. i mean i don't remember what my life was like before i was turned but jasper has told me that he is truly glad that i don't. but with this, Bella has brought people into our lives and we have to leave them too so we all actually have a feel for what she is dealing with. if anybody feels for her the most its rose and you could see it in her eyes everyday. rose took a deep breathe before she spoke. "look Bella i am going to be very blunt with you right now so don't say i didn't warn you...i cant believe you would even think to say something like that to me." realization hit Bella's face and she went to apologize but rose wasn't having that. "no Bella i understand you are leaving behind friends and family but so did i. and need i remind you that this is what you wanted? i had no choice if Carlisle wouldn't have turned i would've died... either way i was leaving behind my life. don't get me wrong i thank the heavens for Emmett everyday but as i have told you we will never grow old together and watch our grandchildren playing. Nessie is the closing thing any of us have to our own children. if i were you i would consider myself lucky." i moved into the room and stepped in between rose and Bella and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Bella what i think rose is trying to say that with this move its harder an all of us because you have given us friends here that we are leaving to. and you know what you actually get to take the core of your life with you. you have us, Edward, Nessie, and your best friend Jacob. so in a way you are taking a piece of this life with you." Bella put an arm around rose and me and leaned her head on mine. "thank you guys... i am just in this funk and maybe because this is still new to me but you guys are right i am taking the very best part of my life with me and i am sorry for saying that to you guys and not taking everything into consideration. rose...thanks for the bluntness. sometimes i just need that to snap me back to reality." we had a group hug and sure enough were interrupted by an "ahem" at the door. we looked over at the door to look at the face we already knew it would be. "geez Edward can you not trust us to do anything without your help." he put on that annoying crooked smile and stepped into the room. "actually girls Carlisle asked me to come get you guys so we can leave." we all looked at each with the knowing look that Edward was lying."i am not lying guys we want to head out before nightfall." we couldn't even respond because we were laughing so hard. "okay fine.. we will leave you two alone.." we hugged again and i grabbed rose and we headed down to the cars. " you know i don't understand why Edward always has to be the last one to talk to anyone so he can claim all the glory" i saw roses point he was kind of a glory hog. we made it down to the cars and our men. "hows Bella?"

"why don't you ask Edward?" rose was always so bitter. "well me and rose spoke to her and she is is doing fine she is just in a funk. and she agreed that Edward was the last person she wanted to speak with." that even got a laugh out of Carlisle. i walked over to jasper who was waiting by the car. "are you ready monster?" i slide into my rightful place inside his embrace. "as ready as i will ever be." we were about to get into the cars as Nessie stormed out of the house. "i will not be going to school with my parents! this beyond ridiculous!" Jacob followed Nessie out. "baby i cant go to school with you and they wont even know that Bella and Edward are your parents Ness."

"thats besides the point! i will know!" me and jazzy walked up as Edward and Bella walked out. " i have an idea! that way Bella doesn't have to miss her first term at Dartmouth.." everyone looked at me and jazz. "i can go to school with Nessie. she may be stuck with yo two as parents but she has been blessed with an awesome aunt and uncle." Nessie knew she would either have to except my offer or be stuck with her parents. "okay but-"

"it would only be for a year because i will enter in as a senior." a look of relief washed over Nessie's face. "me and Alice would be more than happy to watch over Nessie at school." he looked at me and squeezed my hand in support. "actually jazzy i think maybe i should just go and you can go to school with Bella and Edward."

"yeah bro it would be awesome for us to take over a college campus without our women." Emmett came running up to our family huddle "think about it we all need a little breather every now and then...even you and Alice." i gave Emmett a scowl that could've killed him. "well i love being around Alice all the time but if your sure its whats best for Nessie..." i saw the hurt in his eyes and i felt guilty for not including him. "thank you uncle jasper!" i hated making him feel this way "thank you Alice" i looked over to Edward and Bella and sent my 'no problem' to him.

me and jazz left first because i wanted first choice in the rooms. as we drove towards our new home i couldn't shake the feeling that jasper was really upset about the whole school situation. i looked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek as he rested his face into my hand. "jazz are you okay?" he looked over to me "Alice i..." he looked away from me "hey. pull over." he pulled off to the side of the road and looked down. "jazzy talk to me. whats really bothering you?" he looked into my eyes and the tone in his voice made me want to cry. "Alice i cant be without you" he grabbed my hand and kissed it. " jazzy you can be without me for a few hours a day." i gave a soft gentle smile, "Alice you don't seem to understand you are the only reason i am able to control myself around humans. i struggle on almost a daily basis but with you around it somehow makes it so much easier for me to handle." i honestly didn't realize how much he still struggled maybe it was because i was with him all the time. "okay maybe i will only be with Nessie for the fall and i will join you guys for the spring."

"Alice i don't want to be a problem for the family anymore..i cant handle making you sacrifice so much for me." he dropped his head "jazzy you don't make me do anything i do it because i want to. hey you will have Bella and Edward and now Emmett..." he sighed "i don't want to be babysat Alice. it just makes me feel more like a child." i trusted Emmett with jasper he was the only one with the muscle that could handle jazz if he lost control. but right now Bella was going through some things and her moods were likely to influence jazz's and make him struggle more. i knew Edward would be able to help jazz but if Bella is dealing with problems he would help her over jazz and that is something i could understand because if it was between jazzy and Bella i am truly sorry but i would take care of my jazzy first. "okay jazzy here is what we will do i will go to school with Nessie for the fall term. okay? you will try out Dartmouth without me and if you feel like you cant handle it you can drop and return with me in the spring.. okay?" i thought it was a pretty reasonable compromise. just to see if jazzy would take the deal. "you promise its only the fall term?" i nodded excitedly because t sounded like he was going to try this out. "okay my little monster i will go and see how i can handle it" he leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. he drove back onto the highway and we were on our way to new life.

_A/N: so this is my second chapter and it is a bit of a long one. its just to kinda get the mood flowing and reintroduce the characters. so how did you guys like the whole argument between Edward and Nessie? i have had this whole story kinda planned out for awhile and now i really just wanna share this with the world. i really cant stress enough for feedback. every good artist needs feedback so if you wanna say anything to me please comment. leave a review. _

_so whats next for the little monster and her jazzy? we shall see wont we. hopefully the next chapter should be up this weekend hopefully and yes its going to be another game of VAMPIRE BASEBALL!_


	4. Chapter 3 the first night of forever

_Hey guys again I own nothing in the twilight world (because if I did it would be jasper and Edward! Ahaha) I just need to thank the amazingly wonderful Stephanie Meyers for the world she has given us to play with! _

_Heres the next chapter hope you like my take on a baseball scene with the Cullens!_

_ENJOY and please REVIEW thanks!_

chapter 3

the first day of forever

me and jazzy pulled up to the house first. Which is what I had hoped for because I wanted my choice of the rooms. I felt that it was only fair because Edward has had the best room the past 3 houses we've lived in. "oh jazzy I'm so excited for this...this..."

"first day of forever" I had found myself fighting for the rights words to describe my feeling and as usual jazz knew exactly how to,not only complete me but complete my thoughts. "yes our first day of forever.." I went into his arms and we explored the land and the house.

A few hours later the rest of the family arrived. "okay Alice whats the damage?" Edward always so negative..about everything. Well I managed to get the house all done, except for whatever Esme would like to change around and Edward you and Bella have the room with the view of the lake" Edward looked at Bella and Bella looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "Alice isn't that the best room in the house?" jazz knew why I was smiling but the rest of the family had no clue and looked at me in confusion. "i thought the point in you getting here first was so you could have the room with the best view? I am not understanding things Alice" I chuckled then and Edward heard my reason behind my laugh. I gave up the room with the best view in _this_ house. Me and jazzy have the lake house!" Bella looked amazed and yet annoyed at the same time. "i should've known! it was hard to believe that you would be that nice." I laughed and so did jazz "oh Bella don't be so bitter. You had the most beautiful cottage and Edward still had the room with a gorgeous view!" Bella just put her head down and shook it. Emmett ran up then. "okay guys which one is our room?" he ran up with Rosalie in his arms bridal style. "Alice didn't you...?" Emmett looked at Edward and then to me. "what guys? Tell me that me and rose didn't get a room." I looked at Emmett and smiled "well there is going to be a thunderstorm tomorrow night emm...and there is a clearing on just the other side of the lake" I have never seen Emmett drop Rosalie so fast in my life. "thanks Alice you know how easily he gets distracted and then you tell him that while hes holding me? Thank goodness I'm a vampire or my jeans would've been ruined by dirt stains!" Emmett had already ran to the clearing and then I saw Bella running bases in this game and I smiled "I'm so glad I'm not the team cheerleader anymore and I get to play some baseball!" she grinned and then Jake walked up with Nessie. "whats this I hear about baseball? As soon as the words left Jacobs mouth the whole game disappeared and then Edward spoke "no you aren't playing!" I was a little confused. Why couldn't Jacob play? "but dad! You know I am half vampire.." Edward pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger "Nessie...please"Edward was always such the buzz kill for anything fun but you could also see his point Nessie was still half human and I wouldn't risk it. "but dad you let mom play and I don't want to be cheerleader anymore!" Nessie went into tantrum mode and Bella prepared herself for what must be the millionth fight "look Nessie I don't want you getting hurt. And even though you're only half human you happened to inherit the clumsiness from your mother that made me fall in love with her." nice save for Edward. The look on bellas face was like a death ray. I couldn't help laughing to myself. "Edward why do you act like I'm still accident prone? I mean you only let me play one game and as I recall I was able to handle myself pretty well..." me and Bella had the same flashback... jasper, Edward, and Esme were all on base and I was pitching (of course) Jacob was playing with us for the first time and Bella was up to bat. Bella hit the ball pretty far and pretty hard too. All the runners had made it home and Bella was trying to beat the ball. Jacob was the catcher and Emmett threw the ball to him but Bella was coming at full force and the next thing you know the loudest clap of thunder struck. "son of a bitch Bella!" Carlisle was there in a flash and Jacob was on the ground squeezing his side. We both laughed at the memory when we came back to the present. "i still cant believe I broke your ribs!"

"whatever its just because I wasn't ready, not because you're stronger than me!" we all laughed "Bella I know you're not accident prone anymore I just didn't want you hurting Jacob anymore" Edward couldn't even say that with a straight face everyone laughed except for Jacob but even he couldn't hold back the laughter for long. Edward sighed a bit with the same annoyed look on his face. "need I remind you all that Nessie is still half human and that she can still be hurt easier than a full vampire and I am sorry I am not willing to risk it. Nessie will be the ref." Nessie looked like she was about to cry because Edward was overly protective of her. Then again we all should've expected it especially after seeing him Bella for all these years...even after she has been turned they still have their moments. Bella sighed because she knew how Nessie was feeling. "Edward now surely we can think of a way for Ness to be apart of the game and risk getting hurt...but not as the ref?" Nessie looked to her mother with great appreciation for standing up for her because she did know that her mother always understood. Edward sighed again but this time with resignation "yes thank you Edward!" everyone looked at me with confusion except Edward who had he annoyed look on his face again. "sorry I knew you had decided to let Nessie play because I could see the game before but blurry because Nessie then it disappeared all together with Jake playing then when you said Nessie couldn't play it appeared crystal clear and then when you made the decision to let her play it disappeared again." Nessie looked from me to her father to Jacob "awwww baby you weren't going to play if I couldn't?" he hugged her close to him "nope it wouldn't be as fun with you sulking off on the sidelines and plus you wouldn't have called the game fair and when I beat your mom and dad I want to know its because I am better not because your mad at them." they both laughed and we moved inside the house and await our storm.

a little later that evening the rest of the family was in the main house while me and jazz finished getting settled into the lake house. I loved the little one story house for humans this kitchen would be amazing a chefs dream. Too bad I would never use it. Our bedroom was even more gorgeous. Our bedroom had a sliding door which directly took you to the lake. I think me and jazz would be spending a lot of time there. A chill went down my spine as my decision sent the visions of the future nights of me and jazz in that lake. Jazz walked up from behind me and slid his arms around my waste. "mmm it is beautiful isn't it?" I felt jazz shrug his shoulders just then. "well I am staring at something that doesn't even fall into the same definition of beautiful you are usin for that lake." I smiled with a serene happiness and leaned closer into his chest. "jazz you know that I love you more than anything else in my whole being right?" he laid his chin on my shoulder and looked at me "of course darlin. Nearly as much as I love you my little monster. Where is this coming from? I can feel the anxiety rolling off you in waves." I sighed and decided to answer him honestly. "its just it is finally hittin me that we aren't going to school together for the first time in about 40+ years and it is a little weird" jazz made me relax and I was always grateful for his abilities to influence others emotions. "oh Alice. There is nothing to worry about I feel that everything is the way it is for a reason. Me, Bella, Edward, and Emmett are going to Dartmouth tomorrow to start our classes when do you and Nessie start?" I hadn't even realized that we all went back to school the next morning and my nerves got the best of me but it wasn't long before I felt a rush of calm overtake me. "Alice I told you not to worry honey. Did you see something you aren't telling me? Should I wait till you go with us next semester?" I had to remember that he was right and that the more I was silent the more it caused him to worry an I did admit that maybe a little time would be good for us. "jazz no you need to go. I want you to go and find yourself and not worry about me. We are only going to school.. its not like we are moving away from each other." jasper just hen was in front of me with my face in his hands " you don't want me around Alice?" a fake look of hurt was on his face and I laid my hands on his face and leaned my forehead against his " oh my silly jazz it tears me apart to be away from you but I am being strong instead of selfish." he kissed the tip of my nose and I laid my head against his shoulder and his ran his fingers through my hair and I was content to stay like this until we had to be separated from one another but at that thought a loud clap of thunder broke and Emmett was in our bedroom the next second "time for some baseball bitches!"

the teams were made up as guys vs. girls Nessie, Esme, Bella rose, and myself against emm, Carlisle, edward, jake, and Jazz. I was pitcher and Carlisle was catcher then when the girls were up to bat Jake pitched while rose was catcher. It was hilarious when rose had the ball as Emmett the bear was charging at her and when they collided the sound was deafening and when the dust settled rose was standing over Emmett who was in between her legs and she had the ball touching his shoulder. Rose didn't have a scratch on her but emm was covered in dirt. After that emm didn't want rose to be catcher anymore at first we thought that we were gonna lose with the guys beating us 9-5 but thanks to Nessie hitting the ball while bases were loaded we tied it and then rose hit a double and I knocked it out of the clearing we still had no outs but Emmett was still hopeful that they could win and it surprised us all when Carlisle called it a win for us. He said that it was because he had to leave for a shift at the hospital. The girls were thrilled that we won. Carlisle and Esme said that we would celebrate the next night because Carlisle would not be on call the next night. I joined jazz after the game and he leaned and whispered into my ear "after everyone is inside how about we take a dip in the lake Mrs. Whitlock?" the seductiveness in his voice sent a chill up my spine " oh I think that is much needed Mr. Whitlock." with that I giggled took his hand and we went home to enjoy our night together because none of us had a clue about what was going to happen next...

_ A/N: hey guys sorry about the wait but honestly started this chapter like on Nov 10th but then I got swamped at work and I just couldn't get back into my Alice mode..._

_what did you think of the baseball scene? I feel like I could've done a little more but I didn't want to overkill it. I am already starting the next chapter so hopefully by the end of the week I should have at least one more chapter! So I ask you what do you think is going to happen to jazz and his little monster? How does he get mixed in with the Volturi? I actually already have what happens written out so you will just have to wait and see..._

_also I will post a jasper p.o.v in a later chapter unless you want to see sooner and maybe I will do one but you have to review and let me know. Well I will leave you with this for know so I can work on the next chapter the family celebrates the girls victory in baseball and its the Cullen kids first day of school! please leave a review and tell me how you like or what you don't like about._

_Reviews are almost as good as jasper askin you to join him for a late night dip in the lake!_


	5. Chapter 4: future trouble

Chapter 4: future trouble

_A/N: hey guys told you I already had another chapter started and ready to go...maybe I will spoil you and have another update after this but I don't wanna promise anything. After this chapter ends I need to see where things go and where Alice takes me and in order to do that I need to be in my Alice state of mind. Again I thank all those who have me on their alerts and for my first review! Yeah! __jilly611__ thank you for the kind words and I really hope I live up to your expectations and anyone else who reads this. and I must always thank the wonderful Stephanie Meyers on the world that belongs to only her that I only play with! Now on to the Cullens first day of school!_

Chapter 4: future trouble

me and jazz were laying in bed as I saw the sunlight starting to break though and I knew soon enough that I was going to have my soul ripped in half until later tonight. "what time do you and Nessie leave for school?" I glanced at the clock it was 545am. "in about an hour. What time are your first classes?" I knew jasper had a preference for night classes but that was when I was with him so I wasn't sure if he would still want night classes. "about 1130. I have psychology with Bella and Emmett." I had to giggle at the thought of Emmett in a psychology class. I knew Emmett wasn't dumb but he wasn't one who willingly took hard courses either..unless it was p.e. I giggled again and I knew jazz felt my amusement. "what are you thinking suga?" I let out one more giggle "just Emmett in that class.." he chuckled lightly too "it should be interesting because its a psychology of sexuality" he burst into a whole hearted laugh "why on earth is Emmett taking that class?" like I really had to ask right? " he thinks if he understands the mind a little better it will help him and rose... what he doesn't understand is this is human psychology and the same rules don't apply to the vampire mind but hey I am not going to be the one to burst his bubble. I will leave that fun to rose." we both laughed imagining the look on roses face when Emmett tries to use something he picks up in class. I let out a sigh and started to rove myself from jaspers hold. "i should probably start getting ready for school. Nessie is going to want to leave early so we can get accustomed to the campus." he released but not before giving me a tight squeeze and a passion filled kiss. I know it was only going to be for a few hours a day but this was going to kill me. I got out of bed and headed to the closest. I decided rather quickly what I was going to wear. Me and jazz headed into the house where Nessie was eating breakfast. She looked nervous and I gave a quick glance to jazz and we all felt waves of calm spread over us. Bella came downstairs and tossed her backpack on the couch. "are you almost ready to head out Ness?" she swallowed her cereal and looked to Bella and Edward, who had just walked into the room. "yeah aunt Alice let me just finish this and we can leave." I looked to jasper and noticed that his eyes weren't the golden yellow I loved they were more a deep brown and I knew if he was gong to be around humans all day that he should hunt before he went to class. "okay Ness I will be waiting by the car for you." she nodded and I walked out with jaspers hand in mine and I led him out with me. He leaned against the car looking sexier than ever in his white collared button up tight blue jeans and his infamous cowboy boots and the best accessories I could ever see his sex smirk. Seeing him look this good was going to make going to school and pretending to focus nearly impossible. I knew I had to control my want for him because it was fueling that sexy look on his face and I really didn't want to be late the first day of school and jasper really needed to hunt. "jazz..." it came out as a slight moan because I felt his want for me wash over me. I really had to control myself. I saw the expression on his face change as I somehow was able to push aside my feelings. At first there was shock then hurt and finally understanding. "what is it sweety?" I walked up to him and traced my fingers under his eyelids. "jasper I think you should hunt before you guys leave for school.. I think Bella should go to. Thats actually why me and Nessie are leaving early so we can take a quick hunt ourselves." he sighed but it was in agreement. "i thought about that too just because I still struggle when I'm with you and now that I wont be with I know I need to take extra precautions." I truly trusted him but I have been seeing strange quick glimpses of Bella possibly slippin and her blood lust in my visions are so strong that it makes me want to feed so if she is around jasper feeling like this he would slip for sure. " I love you jazzy.. what will you be home today?" he had a saddened look on his face and then sighed I have classes until 9pm" when jazz went to school he was serious about it. He felt my sadness and hugged me. He answered my next question before I asked. "i am going Monday thru Thursday 1130-9 and Fridays I go 8-230 so I get out when you and Nessie get out of school" I had to look for the positive. I thought me and jazz would only be apart for a few hours a day but now it seems like I am only going to see him a few hours a day. He sensed my nerves getting the best of me. "Alice do you forget that we don't sleep so we have the nights and the weekends. Hey hey you remember what you told me? This will be good for us. Absence makes the heart grow fonder remember and if thats true then you have nothing to worry about because it is only going to make my love overwhelmingly strong and you are probably going to want to get rid of me." he laughed lightly and kissed me "Nessie is on her way go have fun and only let me pop into your head and distract you every once in awhile." I smiled up at him "jasper you distract more than you will ever know." Edward walked out with Nessie and approached us. " Emmett is mad but we cant celebrate until Friday just because we all have school like all day." I was kind of relieved because I wasn't in the mood to party. "sounds good to me now we shall be off see you later tonight jazzy" I leaned up and kissed him "have fun girls!" and with that me and Nessie were off to school.

Today just seemed to drag on forever. School was okay but today was one of the few days I wished I wasn't a vampire so I could be distracted enough to not think of jasper or how much I missed him. I knew in reality that this was probably the best thing for us but that didn't mean I couldn't miss my husband.

it was Wednesday and we had just gotten home around 3pm and Nessie went to do homework and I helped Esme and Rosalie finish decorating up the house just then Carlisle walked into the room. "Alice may I speak with you in my office?" I nodded and handed the flowers to Esme and walked to Carlisles office. When we walked in he shut the door and gestured for me to sit as he sat at his desk. "Alice how are you? I mean really." I knew he wasn't asking me like I was sick. I had been trying not be mope around but Carlisle wasn't blind and he knew how close me and jasper were, we had never spent such a great amount of time apart from another since we met. "i miss him. I know he is happy and enjoying himself that is why I need to not be like this when he is around. I told him it was good for us to be apart so we weren't smothering each other but I don't think I fully convinced myself." Carlisle had nothing but understanding written on his face. "Alice you are still young but you do have the right idea. It is healthy for you to spend time apart. When I started working at the hospital spending any long length of time away from Esme it killed me but it really makes our love that much stronger." I knew Carlisle was right. "it will be hard at first but I promise t will get easier. I'm not saying that the longing will go away but you find you are able to focus on other things." I looked down at my wedding band and thought of how happy jasper has been this week when he comes home from school. He is truly enjoying himself and it makes me happy and his happiness just pours over me so it is easy to hide my sadness and longing. I had the feeling that maybe I should mention my visions about Bella to Carlisle but pushed it aside because it wasn't clear and I didn't want to cause unnecessary alarm. "thank you Carlisle." he nodded and I walked to the door to go back downstairs. "Alice and don't think that because jasper is happy about school that he doesn't love and miss you, because he does. Me and jasper actually had a very similar discussion Monday before he left for school. So don't confuse his happiness for school with not missing you." I smiled feeling at ease at Carlisle words. I walked over and hugged him. "that honestly makes feel better thank you so much Carlisle you always know the right things to say." he hugged me back. "its not a problem Alice anytime you need to talk please don't ever hesitate to come to me." I always felt like something was missing from my life by me not remembering my parents or not knowing what it was like to have a father but at that moment I was glad there was nobody to compare to Carlisles fathering skills because they would be put to shame. I walked downstairs to finish until Nessie asked for help with her history homework which was about the Spanish wars in the south. I couldn't help but giggle as I thought about jasper in his uniform. I loved my jazzy a good ol' southern boy in his uniform, which he still had by the way. Nessie looked at me with a confused expression but thought better than to ask and we went on with her homework.

The rest of the week drug on and on it felt like Friday would never come but it was finally her and I was excited for tonight. My first 5 classes flew by in a haze but 6th period seemed like it would never end. Of all the subjects I had taken I just never liked or understood trig. Math had never been my strength and I only took up to geometry but now trig was required was seniors here. And as if to add the cherry to top of this misery sundae there were three boys that spent all hour staring at me. That made concentrating impossible with visions flashing before my eyes every time one of them decided what they would do to me when they ever got me alone. Too bad they would never come true. It was this class that always made me miss the protectiveness of jasper. When I came home I saw jaspers blue truck and flew into the house at full vampire speed and the next thing I knew I had actually pounced him. I heard everyone laugh and jasper lifted us both up while he was still holding m "you know darlin Edward heard but I think I felt you before anything else!" if I could've blushed I would have at that moment.

I was upstairs getting ready for our family celebration. Carlisle had taken the night off and nobody had school or work the next day. I was really getting psyched up for this awesome night with everyone. When it came to nights like this I couldn't help but be excited because with all of us together like this who knew where we would end up. I remember the last time we had our family night...somehow we ended up in new York and emm ended up in a Broadway show. Needless to say Rosalie was not as amused as the rest of us but all in all we had a blast. I made my way downstairs to meet the rest of my family while jasper, like always, waited at the foot of the stairs for me. One minute I was staring at jasper and the next I was in the woods...

_ i was in the forest running. I didn't to what or who but I knew it was important. The only feeling I had was fear again I didn't know why because I was terrified that was a fact. Then I saw them...4 cloaked figures with a blond man standing in front of them "Carlisle!" he didn't turn around but one of the hoods fell back as I met the red eyes of Demetri. He wore the most wicked grin on his face and I ran faster to Carlisle. One of the cloaks was handing him a red cloak, their red cloak! "Carlisle please! Wait..don't!" as I finally reached him Carlisle turned to face me. When I looked into his eyes they frightened me and I felt my whole heart and soul shatter...it was jasper._

Everything went black and I collapsed "JASPER!" I couldn't help but scream his name. " I'm right here my love, I'm here!" I felt the security in his arms and as I opened my eyes I met his golden anxious eyes. "why jasper? Why?" his anxious face turned into confusion. "Alice what are you talking about?" I just kept trying to clear my head of the vision. Finally I was able to only see one jasper. I was truly confused by this vision it was by far the strongest one I have ever had. "lets take her into my office and have her lie down and then she can explain what happened." jasper picked me up and carried me to Carlisles office. Jasper never left my side and I could feel his worry about me even though I kept telling him I was fine just a little overwhelmed. "Alice are you sure? I have never seen a vision overtake you like that." I laid my hand over is "i promise I am fine." I pulled him down to kiss me and he laid his head on my forehead. About 20 minutes later Carlisle walked in. "how are you Alice?"

" I'm okay now" he walked in and sat down next to me and jasper and did a once once over on me to make sure I hadn't physically been hurt. "okay Alice we need to discuss your vision now. Maybe we can figure out why this one had such a strong effect on you. Are you up to telling us about it Alice?" I looked from jasper to Carlisle and jasper sent me the calm I needed. "i know why it overtook me so strongly..." Carlisle was not the only confused face in the room. "what do you mean Alice?" I looked back at jasper "it was jasper..my vision was about jasper." he felt my fear and I immediately felt the calm again but the fear was to powerful. "he was joining the Volturi!"

_A/N: so? what do you guys think? Did you see it coming? This was probably the longest chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it they will probably start being this long from here on out! I'm already starting the next chapter so fingers crossed that you should have another update by this weekend! But please don't hold me to it and don't get used to it. With me working in retail and the holidays here I may not have time to write but right now I am in an Alice mood so I will pump out as much as I can as fast as I can. _

_So what do you think caused jazzy to this? Or what do you think will? Either way someone has decided jaspers fate for Alice to have such a powerful vision. Anyways hoped you like it and leave a review because reviews are just as sweet as seeing jasper in jeans boots a button up leaning against your car with a sex smirk! _

_ Happy holidays guys: love Marisa_


	6. Chapter 5: more questions than answers

_**Chapter 5: more questions than answers**_

_** A/N: hey kids what is up? So last chapter ended all cliff hanger like. I had a couple guess as to what is the deal with jasper joining the Volturi and all I have to say is remember Alices visions only go based on a decision so it can always change. It doest mean that is how I have the story going because I don't even know yet! Again everything belongs to Stephanie but if I did own anything it would jasper! Hahahaha so herre goes the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 5: more questions than answers...**

_"okay Alice we need to discuss your vision now. Maybe we can figure out why this one had such a strong effect on you. Are you up to telling us about it Alice?" I looked from jasper to Carlisle and jasper sent me the calm I needed. "i know why it overtook me so strongly..." Carlisle was not the only confused face in the room. "what do you mean Alice?" I looked back at jasper "it was jasper..my vision was about jasper." he felt my fear and I immediately felt the calm again but the fear was to powerful. "he was joining the Volturi!"_

Jasper was looking at me and squeezed me to his chest. "Alice I swear I would never join the volturi! Alice I would never leave you or the family. There is nothing that they can offer me that would lead me away from here." I was suddenly remembering jaspers eyes in the vision. They terrified me, they were different and they were red! Jasper had fed from humans in my vision I didn't know when this would happened or who it would happen to and that scared me even more due to the fact that e was constantly around humans and even if I had a vision it might be too late to stop him. I knew he struggled more with disappointing me than actually attacking a human. He has always told he could live with slipping off our diet but to see the look in my eyes would kill him. "i know jasper but I just don't know what would cause my vision.." Carlisle finally spoke "Alice is there anything in your vision that might indicate what may have led to jasper joining?" I thought about whether bringing up the red eyes with jasper in the room. I must have looked nervous because Carlisle gave me a knowing nod. I looked to jasper then " jazz can you go tell the rest of the family that I am okay?" he must have known that I didn't want hi to know everything in my vision because he almost looked hurt when I asked but he still went. I felt horrible keeping this from him but I knew if he found out that he had fed on human blood he would upset and either quit school or even worse end up making the vision come true because he would nervous about slipping. As soon as we were sure jasper was out of hearing range I sat up. " Carlisle he fed from a human! I don't know when or who but when he looked at me his eyes were blood red." if I could cry I would probably be hyperventilating by now. Carlisle moved to put a comforting arm around me. "Alice are you sure they were red?" I nodded and dry sobbed more. " Carlisle that is something I could not mistake and I don't know how to handle this. I don't want worry him or become too protective but now I feel even worse making him be around all those humans without me there for support. I feel like this is all my fault!" I couldn't help like I had abandoned jasper and that I had caused all of this. Jasper had always feared that he would let me down but now I felt like I was letting him down. For the first time I truly had a feel of what jasper felt and the fear of losing everything that we had all worked so hard for. For the first time I knew what it was like to fear losing him. "Alice has anything happened that would lead him to feed from humans? We need to know anything... has he said anything about things being uncomfortable at school?" I didn't even hesitate to answer that question "actually car lisle, its the opposite. He loves it! He has told me countless times that he has never felt more in control of his blood lust than he does now. The only thing he has said is that he wishes I was there to see him do so well." that in honesty didn't help us at all. In fact it brought on more questions then answers. Why would he feed from humans? Why would he go to the Volturi? Didn't he know that even if he fed from a human we would support him? Did he know that I would still love him? I needed to talk to jasper about everything... I just couldn't do it tonight. To top everything off I needed to focus on bellas future. If something happened to her blood lust around jasper that would definitely affect jaspers. I still had to push my need to tell Carlisle about Bella... if he slipped in his thoughts once about Edward would be all over me about what I saw and I would never be able to focus on jasper. I needed to figure this out and I needed to do it fast. Carlisle must have seen the angst on my face. "Alice we wont let anything happen to jasper. Edward Emmett and Bella are there with him and will help him if he needs it." I trusted Carlisle words but as I know and have thought before Edward would choose Bella over jasper and to be honest I would choose jasper over Bella. As mean as it was he was my love my life my existence as was Bella to Edward so I understood and wasn't hurt by it either.

That night went by with me laying in jaspers arms and I figured it was best to just deal with it all now. "Jasper?" he repositioned himself to look me in the eyes with his questioning gaze. "yes Alice?" I could by the anticipation he had been waiting for me to talk to him all night. " have you had any emotions influencing you... from Bella?" he looked a little shocked to see me go down that road. " no Alice Bella is more content then I have ever felt her before. Why do you ask?"i thought if I should tell him of my visions of Bella but again I didn't want to raise unnecessary worry. I had also never kept even the smallest vision from jasper. " I want you to try and keep your distance from Bella for awhile okay?" he looked hurt and confused. With that I knew I had to tell him. " I had another vision about a week and a half ago about Bella. They've been blurry so nothing has been decided on but I see her losing control on a human and I think that may led to you feeding from a human and your choice to join the Volturi." when I saw the look in his eyes I realized a tad to late that I hadn't told him about his red eyes in my vision. " I feed from humans?" his voice was thick with sadness and I had the overwhelming need to comfort him. "jasper I wont let it happen! I just feel like you need to keep your distance from her so she doesn't influence you. I cant shake the feeling that these two visions are linked to each other." he rubbed his hand through my hair and he was now somehow comforting me! "Alice if that is how you feel I will make sure I stay away from Bella for awhile... does that mean I shouldn't go to school right now?" he sounded more sad about school than he did about staying away from Bella. I never felt threatened by Bella but I couldn't help but feel a little more re leaved about that sadness. "no jazz that is the last thing I would ask of you. Stay in school just keep some distance between the two of you." he thought about that for a second and then laid his head on my shoulder. "hmm... I suppose I could change up some class times.." I was almost hopeful that that would mean more time with jazzy but I probably just pushed into more night classes. Great I thought to myself. I was interrupted by his soft chuckle against my hair. "whats so funny jazz?" he squeezed me closer. "you know I really thought with Bella being a vampire now our lives would have been made a little easier. But I guess not." he laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

the weeks went by and as jasper would tell me about school he also couldn't help telling me about how Bella thought jasper was avoiding her and how she hurt by it. I felt bad too but she needed to understand that I was doing this to protect my jazz. Everything was going fine until one day Edward came to me. "Alice we need to talk." I knew what he wanted to say already. I knew when he decided to talk to me _"Edward I don't think we should discuss this here." _he looked at me surprised that I didn't speak and that I thought the words he was hearing now. he didn't understand.

"_i don't want the family to hear us lets go to the clearing out of earshot please?" _he finally took the hint to why I was using our secret way of talking. Once we were out of hearing range he turned on me about to explode "i asked him to stay away from Bella for awhile." he was a bit out taken back but then the realization hit as he remembered who he was talking to. "why?" I thought better than to lie to Edward but I didn't tell him the whole truth. "i saw blood lust from jazz and I don't want anyones emotions or control shaken because of it." it was true he just didn't know that Bella was the cause of his blood lust. Understanding crossed his face as he read my thoughts. "Alice why didn't you just tell me I would have explained that to Bella so she isn't roaming around all upset because she thinks jasper hates her." I looked at Edward "you can tell her that I asked you not to say anything or the truth that you just found out. I am sorry but I know Bella and she wouldn't have listened and I just cant take that chance Edward. I am sure you understand." he nodded his head and walked towards me "Alice don't shut us out. I understand where your coming from but don't keep the family away we are all that we have." I knew he was right but I felt a stronger allegiance to protecting jazz. We walked back to the house with none of us knowing what was coming next.

_**A/N: I know I know its a super short chapter but hey you are getting 3 updates in a week and plus the next chapter will be making up for it! Its practically already done. I have it all written out now just to type it all up!i am in full blown Alice mode as I mentioned before so be prepared hopefully if time allows for there to be lots of updates! I also hope that you like the way I try and incorporate the title of each chapter in the story! Anyways I hoped you liked it please drop a review and let me know what you thought! **_

_**Remember reviews are just as good as having jasper comfort you when you are trying to comfort him!**_

_**Thanks much love Marisa**_


	7. Chapter 6: what just happened?

_**Chapter 6 what just happened?**_

_**A/N: hey kids I told you that as long as I am in Alice mode that I would pump out chapters as many as I could! So how did you guys enjoy the 3 updates in one week and now we are working on a fourth! How lucky are you guys? I am giving you the heads up now I may not be updating again until after Christmas just because the next two weeks alone I will be at work a lot and Alice will have to be pushed aside (tear) but who knows if I get enough reviews for this chapter maybe I could stay up all night and crank out a chapter in jasper p.o.v. I think hes been itchin to get his side out so if he gets enough lovin I could coax him out... well again nothing belongs to me (except for brad) everything is Stephanies world I'm just toying with it. This chapter was a little hard for me to write and when you are finished you will see why... so here goes..**_

**chapter 6 what just happened?**

with everything going on lately I decided that I was going to surprise jazz by meeting him at school. Leave it to my jazzy to so dedicated to education that he had added a class on Friday nights. Even without my extra sensitive vampire senses you could feel the party mood in the air not to mention hear it. There were frat parties going on somewhere on campus but I couldn't tell exactly where because to be honest I wasn't that interested in knowing. I knew Bella, Edward, and Emmett would be making there way to us in another 10 minutes or so after their speech teacher let them out. Jazz was in this philosophy of world religions class so it was way across campus from where they were. (no way emm would take this class! Hahaha) I started losing myself in deep thought and I wonder if Bella told Edward about her encounter but I was even more lost in the thoughts still about my vision surrounding jasper. I still couldn't understand why the volturi wanted jazz. Maybe they were planning to prey on his struggles with this lifestyle and offer him their way of living knowing that I would follow not that far behind. Aro desperately wants me and Edward to be apart of their coven, and I am sure once he finds out what jaspers "talent" is he will want jazz too, but we love Carlisle and our family too much to leave them so he knows he either has to destroy them or threaten the ones closest to us which would be our mates. I would bring this up to Edward and especially jasper so he wont fret so much.

I was so wrapped up in my internal babble that I didn't hear the boy approaching but his smell did snap me back to the here and now. "well hello there. I'm brad... and you are?" I had a weird vibe but I chalked it up with whats been happening with my family. "I'm Alice" he walked up closer to me and wreaked of beer. So repulsive to me so I knew that I wouldn't even be tempted by his blood. "so..Alice are you new here? Because I don't recall ever seeing such a beautiful girl like you on campus before."

"no I don't go here. I'm actually here meeting someone." his hand reached for mine. "oh Alice your a bit cold..here let me warm you up a little. I know a sure fire way to make you sweat." his hand had now started rubbing up and down my arm. I moved away from him. "where ya goin Alice?" he moved closer. "ya know you really are a sexy girl...come on why don't we have a little fun?" I could've very easily shoved him away but I did have to keep my cover up because he was still in fact a human and he was drunk. I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid with all the classes around. I had got up and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest and I could feel him rubbing against my lower back. "ummm did I mention that I'm here to meet my husband?" he'll be getting out of class here soon and I do-" he had placed his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. "oh your husband huh? Well...what he doesn't know wont hurt him now will it? He proceeded to walk us to the wall still pressed into my back he pushed me up against the wall. He then proceeded to violate my body with his disgusting hands and I couldn't believe the things that were happening his hands were all over me on my butt then my hips and then he tried to get to my breasts but realized he couldn't with him pushing me into the wall he spun me around and tried to kiss me but I turned my face away I managed to use my strength to keep him away from my lips. He went to assault my neck with his kisses. With everything that has happened in my whole existence this was the first time that I was actually frozen in a state of shock. Was I honestly about to be raped by some drunk frat boy? Snap out of it Alice! HELLO! WAKE UP! DEFEND YOURSELF! I could easily overpower him but I couldn't move. I had never had to defend myself from this before. I always had jazz scare men off for just looking at me so you can imagine what would happen if someone touched me in a way to harm me. Just as fast as I realized that his hands had made their way to unbuttoning my pants they were gone. I heard a very familiar growl and when I finally looked forward my jazzy was on top of brad. He looked up with angry eyes but when he met my eyes they quickly melted into those of concern. "Alice my love, are you alright?" I released a much needed breath of air. "yes I am fine. I'm still in just a little shock but I'm fine."

"you sure darlin?"

"yes jazzy I'm okay." brad must have finally realized what was gong on. "what the fuck? Get the hell off me you son of a bitch!" jazz didn't move an inch. This must have upset brad. he attempted to push jazz off of him but he failed. "now now brad first of all that is no way to speak in front of a lady especially my lady. And second you were trying to to hurt my wife. Why would you try and hurt my sweet little Alice?" brad kept trying to shove at jazz and finally gave up with a sigh. "well I didn't know that little fucking tease was your wife!" with those words I saw two things happen 1)jaspers expressions turned to fury and 2) brads fist had mad contact with jaspers jaw. Of course it had no affect...on jasper, but because he could feel both of their frustrations and anger plus my fear he was a little overwhelmed. Jazz took the punch and dealt one of his own right back and he busted brads lip. Jazz finally got off him so brad would walk away. "now you are lucky that my lady is here otherwise you would be in a world of hurt." brad stood up and wiped his mouth but instead of walking he lunged himself at jazz. " I"ll show you hurt bitch!" before I knew it jazz had brad pinned against the wall teeth bared and he was growling...his hunting growl. "what did I tell you about your language in front of the lady?" brad was desperately trying to get jazz off of him. "dude I... I cant breathe... I... cant... br... br... breathe." brad wasn't struggling as much anymore. Before I even had time to think of stopping him Emmett was there holding jazz and Edward was holding brad. Bella was by my side in a second "Alice what happened?" before I could answer her or even comprehend what she had actually just asked I saw it. I looked at jasper and saw it and then I smelt it...brads blood was on jaspers mouth. Just then jasper licked his lips and broke through the hold Emmett had on him and was rushing straight towards brad. I finally woke up and stood in front of brad, to protect the human who tried to rape me. It was more to protect jasper than brad but still. I didn't think jasper was going to stop but then he did. He was tensed into a crouch an attack crouch and then he growled... AT ME! jasper just growled at me... I couldn't believe it. Edward and Emmett had managed to grab him even Bella helped. "Alice lets go!" I turned and followed them to the car, what just happened? Emm, Edward and jazz all sat in the backseat while I was in the front with Bella driving. Bella turned to me on the with a look of concern. "Alice what happened?" I looked up at Bella. "that guy..." Edward cut me off. "brad" by the tone of his voice he knew brad and didn't like him. Then I heard the growl release from his chest and I could tell that he filled in on what happened between jaspers thoughts and mine. Emmett and Bella looked a little confused and left out. "yeah.. brad. Well see I was here to surprise jazz and I was waiting for him to get out of class and thats when brad approached me. Things got out of hand and he.. well..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud it would just make this whole horrible nightmare a reality. "Alice what? We need to know what happened to make jasper do this!" they didn't seem to sense how uncomfortable this was making me feel. I couldn't finish and Bella could tell I was getting more and more uncomfortable by this. "Alice did brad try and attack you?" I didn't even get the chance to answer when I looked at Bella I was cut off by another voice. "well by the time I got there he had her pressed against the wall and was trying to unbutton her pants!" I heard the growls from my brothers lips in the backseat. "Alice you were going to let him do that? Why didn't you try and defend yourself?" Emmetts voice was thick with anger and irratation. "i was in such a shock I couldn't believe what was happening to me let alone make myself move to defense mode. I mean I know we have been attacked by other vampires but that is so different. We're never really alone and I know what to expect from another vampire. I was not expecting this and was for the first time ever taken by surprise." I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't "Alice you are too naive about men from this era. You are seen as tiny and pixie like in their eyes so you're an easy victim to them and I know I showed my little sister how to take a bigger man down!" I was annoyed with myself because I knew he was right. Why hadn't I done anything? "emm shes not lying. I felt her. She was truly in a deep state of shock and she was terrified about what he was doing to her. The look on her face..." he trailed off onto a sigh. "if I wouldn't have gotten out of my class when I did... I honestly don't know what would have happened." his voice was strained. The rest of the car ride was silent and of course when we got home jazz took off into the woods to hunt alone and to just think. I had to speak to Carlisle and unfortunately I had to wait until he came home from his shift at the hospital. Maybe I would go see him there I needed to tell him what the others hadn't seen. Jasper had tasted brads blood and thats what had caused him to do what he did. I had made my way to our room to think. All the days events replaying in my head as I climbed upstairs, the same stairs that I had my vision about jasper with the volturi. I laughed at the irony of this but then I remembered the one thing that has claimed all my attention; jasper growled at me...

_**A/N: So...now you know why this was a pretty hard chapter to write. I had to use what little dark music I have to get through this. What did you guys think? Would you like to see jaspers p.o.v for this chapter? I think jasper wants his side told. I feel a jazz mode coming into play but let me know guys maybe the next couple chapters will be in jazz's p.o.v anyways if I get a few reviews maybe I can give you guys an early Xmas gift with a couple updates! Reviews are better then jasper growling at you!**_

_**Much love and happy holidays - Marisa**_


	8. Chapter 7: what did i just do?

_**A/N hey guys! Happy new years to you all! I am so sorry that it has been a long wait but hopefully giving you a chapter in jaspers P.O.V will make up for it.**_

_**Once again these characters do not belong to me they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers and I am just having my way with them...**_

_**so I hope I don't disappoint any of you. warning there is some harsh language in this chapter. Jasper is very hard on himself about what happened* and here we go...**_

Chapter 7what did I just do?

Alice P.O.V

_ Jasper had tasted brads blood and thats what had caused him to do what he did. I had made my way to our room to think. All the days events replaying in my head as I climbed upstairs, the same stairs that I had my vision about jasper with the volturi. I laughed at the irony of this but then I remembered the one thing that has claimed all my attention; jasper growled at me..._

Jasper P.O.V

I didn't even go into the house when we got back to the house. I ran out in the woods almost half tempted to go to Alaska to the Denali clan. What the hell had just happened? What did I just do? I managed to royally screw shit up tonight. I kept running but thought back through the days events...

I went to school today and had a very good day in all my classes. I mean I was even invited to that god awful frat party by a few of my classmates. I didn't have any intention on going because I promised this night to my darling Alice. I had been so into school lately that I haven't even seen her since the day after her vision. Even when I wasn't in class I was writing a paper or doing research for a paper. As I sat in my last class for the night my sweet love was trying to surprise me not even having a clue about the frat party going on or the intentions that that fucking cunt brad had about Alice. I was growling at just the thought of him and Alice in the same thought. I hadn't realized that i had stopped running until then I was by a another river. I don't know what it is about water that just calms me down. I ran through that moment now in my head. I was in class and I felt her tension her fear... and then I felt him. His arousal and desire for Alice...MY Alice. I didn't even waste a second to get to her. When I burst out of the room he had her pressed against the wall and his hands were trying to unbutton her pants. I didn't even think before I acted because I knew it I had him pinned to the ground. Before I even dealt with him my main concern was Alice. She was so terrified with that situation I had to make sure she was okay. I must have blacked out after that because the next thing I knew Emmett had me in his grasp and Edward was holding brad. I must not have even realized that I had brads blood on my mouth because when I slipped my tongue out I tasted it and I lost all control. It was ten times worse then the night of bellas birthday.. I had only smelt her blood. I haven't tasted human blood in over 50 years so my body didn't even know how to react to it and all I knew was that I had to have more. Just the simple taste I had made my thirst unbearable something in my body and mind exploded and I was out of Emmetts arms. I ran towards what would quench my thirst and I noticed something, someone step in front of me and the fighter in me came out. I was prepared to fight for this human when I snapped out of it I realized it was Alice and the feeling of depression was horrible. The drive home was unbearable and I couldn't even face the rest of my family after this let alone Alice. I just need to be alone for awhile. I mean that asshole got off easy, he was really lucky that my brothers got there when they did because I may as well have killed him tonight.

Not only did I feel like the biggest pile of shit for slipping and even growling at my other half I felt like a dick because I failed her. I failed Alice by not being there to protect her, I have always been there to protect her from asses like brad. I feel like if I would've been with her he wouldn't have even looked at her let alone touch her. Of everything that that was running in my mind I knew I was sure of one thing; I couldn't stick to the animal diet anymore. I am a predator trained to fight and feed on humans. "dammit I am a fucking vampire not a fucking human!" I kicked the tree and knocked it over. I knew I was pissed. I debated with myself if I should talk to my family about this but they wouldn't understand. I pulled out my phone there were only a couple of people who knew what I struggled with. I considered calling char and peter. They were my oldest friends and were turned under the same situations I was so in reality they really were the only ones who really understood me. Before I called peter though I needed to talk to someone else. I wasn't sure how to approach this situation but I had to. I feel like they would never judge me and I wouldn't have to live in the same denial of my natural lifestyle as my family did. I just cant take this anymore, especially after tonight. I took out my phone and made the call to the number that was already ready to be dialed, before I had second thoughts. Before I knew it I ran deeper into the woods... I wouldn't be going home tonight and in fact I am not really sure when I will be coming back home but I wont be returning until I have my shit together. As everything hit me and more so just caught up with I continued to run off the anger... when did my life turn into this clusterfuck?

_**A/N: sorry it was such a short chapter I just felt like I owed you guys something. I will be updating again this week because I am already working on the next chapter. So what did you guys **__**think? Who do you think jasper called? Do you think he will stay away from Alice for long? And Alice? How do you think she is going to feel? I really appreciate all your reviews and the patience! I really truly am thankful you guys can wait around for me to update because work ruled my life for the past few weeks I swear I think I slept there a few times! Hahaha. Well leave a review and tell me what you thought I do take those into consideration whenever I write. Also if you guys wanna harass me about updating the story hit me up on twitter Jasper_lover. Again I hope you guys liked it even though it was short. Well love you guys tons! **_

_**-Marisa**_


End file.
